


A Very Distracting Christmas

by Leata



Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, CEO Peter Parker, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Family Bonding, Food Kink, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter loves wades scars, Praise Kink, Protective Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, caretaker peter parker, older Peter Parker, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Peter worked hard to have off for Christmas with his new boyfriend and his daughter. This would be they're first official Christmas together and they both were determined to make it special.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, The Boxes/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to start by saying I can't believe the response this series has gotten. I'm really just so thankful and appreciative for the kudos and comments on the other parts of this series and hope you enjoy this. I really can't believe I got this done before Christmas Day. This will be a two part Christmas story for this au. I'm still editing the fluff that goes with this heaving helping of smut, but I hope it comes out tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter worked hard to make sure their first Christmas as an official couple was special and Wade is more than touched by the effort the spider had put into it. He decides to give him a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I totally had this posted right and I have no idea what happened! So hopefully it's fixed now. Thanks for letting me know scarlett_starlett! 
> 
> Also don't try this at home. Mentol is a cruel unforgiving mistress and she will burn your bits. Thank you for mentioning it immapirateking! ❤️

Wade had left Peter to doze on the sofa at Yellow's suggestion. Wade had finished making his candy for Ellie and pulled out all of the decorations while Peter slept off his last day of work before the holidays. The CEO had worked hard to make sure he would have time to spend Christmas with Wade and his daughter Ellie. Peter had even spent extra time training Miles to make sure the teen was able to handle patrols without them, while the couple spent the holidays at a rented cabin upstate. Yup, Peter had taken the time to find a cabin for them to stay at, knowing Wade loved to play in the snow just as much as his daughter did. Peter was always so kind. Needless to say, it hadn't taken much for Yellow to convince Wade to let his boyfriend sleep through prep for Christmas with Ellie on their couch and plan a special wake up for the exhausted caring mutate. Wade was careful not to wake him before he was able to finish their planned tasks. 

Wade hummed once he had gotten their dinner in the oven, reaching and taking a bowl with leftover candy cane syrup. He turned with the bowl in hand walking to where Peter had fallen asleep sitting up on the sofa minutes after coming home. Wade bent leaving the bowl on the coffee table before turning back to his napping boyfriend. Wade knelt in front of him looking over the dark brown hair, wild with sleep around the edges, Peter’s tie slightly loose at the knot. Peter had aged like fine wine.

 _It's almost a shame to wake him._ Yellow thought. The voice for some reason whispering within Wade's head like Peter could hear it as they watched the sleeping man. _Almost. Let's lick 'im like a lollipop!_ White groaned at Yellow's crude words, but not disagreeing. Though Wade could feel the eye roll attached to the disgruntled sound. 

Peter was still sound asleep as Wade's fingers moved soundlessly to undo his slacks and pull Peter's cock free from his pants and boxers. Wade's eyes watched Peter's face as he bent forward stroking him slowly. Peter shifted slightly huffing softly in his sleep at Wade's warm textured hand wrapped tightly around him. Wade hummed watching Peter's cock harden in his hand, continuing to work him until he was fully hard. Wade leaned forward, unable to resist licking a wide stripe over Peter's hardened flesh. The action pulled a soft moan from his sleeping lover, Peter's head rolling back against the back of their sofa. The spider only relaxed deeper into his dream and the soft cushions beneath him at the feeling of Wade’s warm tongue. 

Yellow snickered as Wade leaned back, still stroking Peter's cock, grabbing a spoonful of sweeten peppermint syrup. He moved his hand from the now fully hard cock, drizzling some of the warm liquid down Peter's cock. Peter shifted letting out a sleepy sound at the odd wetness on his cock. Wade licked his lips before settling between Peter's slightly spread knees on the carpet. Wade groaned at the taste of Peter, sugar and peppermint. He lapped around the thick cock in his mouth forgetting himself in the feel of it heavy on his tongue. The warm scarred muscle wrapping around the candy coated treat, sucking harder on it as he worked it. Wade moaned at the taste filling his taste buds, bobbing his head slowly as he sucked on Peter's now throbbing cock. Wade moved closer, feeling Peter's legs spread more as his tongue rolled around Peter taking him into his throat.

"Fuck Wade." A sleep driven groan sounded from above Wade, pulling Wade from his task to turn his brown eyes up at Peter.

Peter blinked the sleep from his eyes, watching Wade, taking in the waking sight of Wade with his cock down his throat. Peter moaned, biting his lip as a shiver ran down his spine under the feeling of Wade's tongue working him so well. Peter rolled his hips into Wade's open mouth and throat. Wade responded by wrapping his tongue around Peter's cock, sucking his length hard. Wade moaned, pulling off of him and licking his lips, leaving Peter flushed and panting without his mouth wrapped tight around him. The antihero watched Peter's flushed cheeks, turning slightly to grab back the spoon once more. 

"Welcome home, Petey." Wade's voice low and more gravely than usual from having Peter's cock down his throat. 

Wade smiled watching Peter's face as the hero rolled his hips into the empty air. Peter released a grunt as Wade dripped more candy syrup down onto his aching cock. Peter's hips bucked into the warm oozing feeling over his already heated cock. The cooling liquid quickly followed by Wade's warm tongue, punching air out of Peter’s lungs. Wade watched him steadily soaking in Peter's every moaned word as he rolled his tongue over the sweet candy. Peter cursed again, bucking when Wade took his tip back into the tight seal of Wade's lips. Wade broke eye contact relaxing into the taste and feel of Peter once more, his tongue swiping around Peter's candy coated cock. Peter watched for a little more before his eyes rolled back taking in all of Wade's efforts. Peter would forever love Wade's scars, the texture of his mouth only added to the pleasure striking through his tired body. 

Wade groaned around Peter holding tightly to Peter's bucking thighs. Wade opened his eyes once more, wanting to see Peter. His jaw relaxing as he sucked harder encouraging his boyfriend to let go. Wade groaned his eyes rolling as Peter caught on, not disappointing him. Peter thrusted up fully into Wade's throat, groaning lowly as his hips slammed into Wade's lips with each hard thrust. Peter grunted above him as Wade took every inch of Peter's now leaking cock, cursing and moaning Wade's name. Peter's hands wrapped around the back of Wade's bald head. Peter's fingers massaged his scarred scalp carefully, even as he fucked his hard cock deep into his warm constricting throat. 

"You take it so good Wade. You feel so good Wade. Gonna make me cum so hard, babe. " Peter half whined and moaned out, his eyes locked on Wade's split lips. 

Praises spilled from Peter's lips as much as drool escaped around Wade's cock filled lips. The words of praise caused Wade to leak into his boxers. The words filled Wade's mind with pride and spurred his tongue to work Peter faster covering every inch of Peter's thrusting cock. Coaxing Peter's orgasm from him, Wade moaned around him as Peter came down his throat and over his tongue. The superhero cumming hard down Wade's throat shoving deep into it with one last thrust. Peter panted, dragging his still cum spurting dick over Wade's tongue riding out his climax with shallow quick thrusts. Wade moaned lowly around him at the taste of Peter's cum and candy cane, his boxers filling with his own release under his sweatpants. Wade groaned, pulling Peter's spent cock from his lips, having come untouched at the taste of Peter. Peter panted relaxing back onto the sofa, his fingers still stroking Wade's scalp. Wade leaned to the gentle affectionate touch, his eyes closing relaxing into it.

"Thank you, Wade." Peter hummed looking to him once more, his brown eyes soft and hazey. "Not just for the wonderful wake up, but for letting me take a nap. Sorry, I couldn't stay awake and help."

Wade waved off his thanks, still relaxing in his own afterglow, nuzzling into Peter’s thigh. "Sh baby boy, Merry Christmas." 

Peter grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers before pulling Wade up into his lap for a quick kiss with ease. "Merry Christmas, Wade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy it. Stay safe and seasons greetings! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️


	2. Ellie is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade celebrate Christmas with Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day later than I wanted it to be! I got distracted watching Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man movies on TV. But better late than never!

For five years now, Wade’s daughter would come to visit him, staying with him from Christmas Eve through New Year’s Day and for five years Peter had supported his best friend as Ellie and Agent Preston, her full time guardian, let him back into her life. Since then Wade spent the beginning of each December cleaning and digging out decorations, turning whichever place he had into a winter wonderland for her. Wade annually enlisted his favorite wall crawler for help and Peter made sure he had time to help Wade not just prepare his home but himself for Ellie’s arrival. The hero stayed for the first night each year to support his friend and to see Ellie's blissful reaction to their hard work. Peter always left after Santa had come and gone, leaving the small family of Wade, Ellie and Preston until he returned for New Year’s Eve. Peter had always left to spend Christmas with his Aunt the next day. However, before too long spending the day cooking for the holidays, even if it was only for Peter and herself, was too much for May. Peter had treasured the first time Wade had convinced May to join them not just for Christmas but Christmas Eve through New Year's Day. Peter and Wade had worked hard to deck out Wade's yacht, Lucy --may she rest in peace, that year not just for Ellie and her guardian but for May as well. Peter had spent the better part of two weeks with Wade, that year, making the yacht not only safe for a ten year old but one of their best winter wonderlands to date. May had loved it and had been overjoyed at spending time with a child once more for Christmas, instantly falling in love with Ellie. Not to mention how much she loved being the one going home with leftovers and not having to cook for the first time in years.

Now that they were finally together, Peter had gone out of his way to make sure he could make their first official Christmas special. Peter worked hard all month to make sure he had time off from his company, held extra training sessions with Miles, and even rented a cabin upstate for them to share. Peter had found it especially for Wade and Ellie, even though Wade had been content with them staying at their apartment for Christmas, he knew how much they both loved the snow. Peter couldn’t help but want more for their first Christmas as a couple. Now that it was time to leave to pick up Aunt May for the drive up to the cabin to decorate, Peter felt himself questioning his decision to leave Miles alone to patrol the city.

 _I think Petey might actually go bald this time._ Yellow commented as Wade glanced back at Peter’s excessive hair tugging as he spoke one last time to Miles on the phone.

The antihero shaking his head looking back to his task of boxing up the candy canes he had made the day before. “Yup, he’s going to worry himself into a spiral.” Wade agreed out loud. “Oo I almost forgot my apron!” Wade cried, spotting his ‘I kissed Santa under the Christmas Tree.’ aporn.

 **Oh God help us, if you forgot that atrocious thing.** White’s sarcastic voice chimed. 

Wade ignored it, throwing the aporn in with the box of cooking and baking supplies for the trip. Wade walked it back to the other set of boxes he had put by their front door. Peter was still on the phone, trying to relive his worries about leaving the teen to watch over the city without them close by. Peter’s hand rolling through his hair in a nervous tick as he paced in their living room.

 _He’d still be hot bald...like a sexy wall crawling young Xavier…_ Wade blinked tilting his head picturing it at Yellow's imaging. He could dig that.

“Yes Miles, I know you can do this. No! Of course I have complete and utter faith in you. Just...you know check in and… yes call if you need help. Sorry, Merry Christmas to you too.” Peter said as he hung up with a groan and another tug. 

Wade looked over at Peter crossing his arms over his chest, watching his boyfriend try to reign in his nervousness. _Spideybabe still has no chill, our poor sexy control freak._ Yellow piped up as they watched Peter pace. **He’s gonna flap himself away before we even pick up May.** White gripped, Wade agreeing with a nod of his head. 

The voices and Wade had all agreed that Peter, kind and caring Peter, deserved to take a break and let go a bit. They knew Peter would never not be Spider-Man, but he needed to trust the capable young hero he had worked so hard to train more. Peter deserved to have as much fun outside of his suit as he had fun inside of it beating up baddies and having hot after crime alley sex. Wade had been more than a little shocked when Peter had boldly suggested going upstate for the rest of the year and leaving Miles to work with the local borough supes in Peter’s place, even if Wade had been overjoyed with the idea. 

Peter stopped turning to Wade, feeling his intuitive stare, and flushed at the unwavering brown eyes watching him. Peter let his hands fall to his sides, shoving them in his pockets trying to stop ringing his hands and fooling with his hair. When Wade just continued to stare at him, Peter sighed, knowing he was talking to the voices. Peter grumbled, knowing the three were talking about him, he always could tell. 

“What?” Peter croaked. “This is my lowest level of chill Wade! Work with it.” He complained, rolling his fingers through his hair once more, unable to stop himself. 

Peter frowned at his hand before pointing it at Wade. The anti-hero blinking owlishly at being caught, still not used to his boyfriend just knowing not only him, but the voices in his head well enough to respond to them without being able to hear them. 

“And for the last time, I am not a control freak! I worry, it's different.” Peter defended, knowing Yellow’s complaints about his mother henning over Miles. 

Wade continued to blink at Peter as the spider lost his steam, Peter's hand dropping limply between them. Wade tipped back on his sock clad heels watching Peter in astonishment. “It's still so freaky when you just answer them.”

 **It's unsettling.** White agreed. _Super unsettling, I feel seen. I don’t like it. Make 'im stop._ Yellow whined as Wade nodded. “So unsettling.”

Peter frowned, his shoulders slouching a bit, knowing Wade wasn't fully listening to him. “Wade…”

“Right, focusing! Sorry, Box whisper.” Wade said moving closer to him uncrossing his arms and laying his hands firmly on Peter’s shoulders, massaging them gently. “What did we say before?”

Peter rolled his eyes taking a calming breath, looking up at Wade’s waiting open expression. “Miles is almost seventeen. And that I was doing it for three years alone already at that point. And I didn’t have his invisible taser thing going for me. He'll be fine.” 

Wade nodded as Peter parroted Wade and the Boxes many points about why he shouldn't worry. “Right! Kid has a bug zapper built in! He’ll be fine, Webs. Besides he has a communicator to reach us and Double D said he would keep his eyes peeled for big trouble on this side of town while we were out.” Peter rolled his eyes, a small smile spreading on his lips as Wade laughed at his own blind joke. “Come on, let's go get May and get our Christmas on! Snow, Parker, mounds and mounds of glorious powdery snow!” Wade finished, shaking his boyfriend slightly in his excitement.

Peter couldn’t resist his boyfriend’s joy and excitement, his worry simmering away. He nodded leaning forward kissing Wade soundly. “I love you.” Peter said easily, never getting tired of saying it without fear of Wade running. 

Wade smiled, kissing him back, “Love you too.” 

Peter pulled back looking over all the boxes and their suitcases that Wade had put together by the door. Peter hummed, bending and picking up all four heavy boxes. “You got the bags and the door?” 

Wade watched him tilting his head at the casual use of superstrength and Peter’s timeless ass. “Mmm? Oh yea, yup bags and lock up. You got it, Spideybooty. ” Wade said in a rush slipping on his boots.

Peter rolled his eyes with a laugh, the rest of his worry sliding from his shoulders as Wade hurried to follow him out to the car.  


* * *

  
The long drive upstate was spent catching up with his Aunt and Wade singing to various carols that came across the radio. When the three finally arrived at the snow covered cabin upstate, Peter's nervousness was nothing but a distant memory. The two story cabin looked warm and inviting amongst the snow and trees. Wade's excitement was palpable within the packed car. Wade was overjoyed at the sight of all the snow. Making quick lists of everything his Ellie could do in the snow this year with them.

"We're gonna have an epic snowball fight. No snowball war!" Wade laughed as he helped May from the car and into the house. 

Peter smiled as he unloaded the car in two easy trips, Wade holding the door for him as May got inside smiling at the furnished cabin.

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful. You picked a winner. Wade, Ellie is going to love it." May fussed as she looked around the open floor plan of the downstairs, taking off her coat and winter clothing. 

Wade nodded excitedly. "Wait until you see the decorations! We bought more this year." Wade smiled, turning to light the fireplace by the sofa. He turned looking to the recliner and bookcase in the corner by one of the front windows. "That’ll be the perfect spot for the tree! Petey be a doll and move like everything here." 

Peter put the boxes down behind the sofa turning to see his lover batting his non-existent eyelashes at him. "Yes dear." He said in a mocking put upon tone. 

May chuckled, taking her bags. "I'll get out of your way boys. Let the old woman unpack and then I'll help." 

Wade waved her off as she headed for the stairs. "Don't you worry May. We'll leave the window clings to your expert fingers." 

May smiled turning to him as she walked up the stairs. "You better! You two do great work but you don't know how to make a window scene." 

Peter chuckled at the two smiling as he shrugged off his coat, fully displaying one of many ugly sweaters Wade had gotten him over the years. Peter looked over where Wade had deemed the tree's spot. He smiled getting to work clearing the space as Wade turned on Christmas music and opened all the decoration boxes they had brought. 

The two set to work on hanging lights, stockings and setting out decorations around the cabin, Wade's vision for the cabin coming to life quickly. Peter's face was strunched in concentration as he stood barefooted on the ceiling. Wade had a very specific idea in mind for the hanging ceiling light at the center of the open space. Peter was supposed to string white lights from the corners to the light, then spiral the thin silver garland around the dancing twinkling lights. Lastly, the wall crawler was supposed to place dangling snowflakes off the sparkling garland clad lights. It had sounded so easy when Wade had explained what he wanted. This was now his third attempt to get it right. 

"Like this?" Peter asked, again, tilting his head at the lights looking over the ceiling with his hands on his hips.

Wade looked up from placing the miniature Santa's workshop and village on the fireplace mantle already done with their stockings. Wade looked over the ceiling with a slightly disappointed sigh. **How does he run a multimillion dollar company?** White said watching Peter's poor work. _How is he still alive? I mean dude literally hangs webs to stay alive around the skyline?!_ Yellow cried suddenly concerned for Spidey's safety.

Wade shook his head adjusting his number one elf hat. "This is why I get the head elf hat, Baby boy. You gotta space out the snowflakes! And look at that string of garland, it's all bunched up." Wade cried outraged at Peter's third failed attempt. "Yellow is right, how are you alive if you can't hang up lights, how do you hang from webs?" 

Peter frowned, glaring down at him looking to the sections Wade pointed at. "Ugh, buildings are easy, Wade! Please come up here and you do it, if you can do it better, head elf! It looks different upside down!" Peter grumbled walking across the wooden boards to the bunched up garland. "You know we all don't have your wonderful magical Christmas brain, Wade." 

May chuckled, catching the end of their argument as she came downstairs once more. She hugged Wade taking the window clings from him as she looked at Peter's grumbling work. 

"Peter stop your belly aching, and hang the lights properly. Ellie will be here in one day." May scolded before setting to work on the front two windows of the cabin. 

"Yes, Aunt May." Peter squawked from his spot on the ceiling, he loved that May loved Wade almost as much as he did, but Peter hated how often she sided with Wade. 

"It's looking great already Wade. You really are a great decorator. Ellie is going to love it." May complimented.

“Thanks, May.” Wade smiled at her before turning and sticking his tongue out at Peter with a smug smile. He giggled as Peter returned the childish action with added wiggling finger antlers.

It didn’t take long for the cabin to start looking more like a Christmas paradise. The windows looked perfectly frosted with rows of snow covered houses. The fireplace was complete with a winter scene, train and stockings for all five of them and the lighting was finally acceptable, and dazzling, to the head elf's standards. When it was time to cut down a tree and drag it in, however, it was Peter's turn to laugh. Wade was determined that as head elf he would be in charge of picking out the perfect tree. Peter had rolled his eyes and let him go, helping his aunt put the food they had brought with them and the kitchen supplies in the cabinets. 

When Wade returned with, honestly the perfect tree, Peter had to laugh. With it's full branches and almost too tall top, Wade's tree hardly fit through the narrow cabin door. May tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand as Wade cursed his way through trying to force the tree inside. Peter let him struggle in vain, watching him from the kitchen, outright laughing at his payback. Proudly adjusting his own elf hat, the words second elf written in glittering red thread on the front. 

May swatted at Peter's arm as she made hot chocolate on the stove for them. "Wade, dear? Perhaps Peter should help you?" She asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Yeah, head elf let your poor unskilled number two help." Peter teased, smiling widely as Wade huffed behind the thick full branches, the bell on his hat all that was visible. 

Wade frowned standing, poking his head through the branches. “Silence from the peanut gallery! I got this.”

 **You have never had anything less in your life.** White helpfully chimed in. _ Seriously let the sexy spider help, we’d lose less needles, and get a loin stirring view of his spidey strength with the tight sweater and hat! Talk about a Christmas bonus!_

Peter and May raised their hands in mock surrender. May chuckled as she returned to her stirring the pot of warming milk. Peter put his hands on his pockets walking to the sofa and leaning back on it watching Wade and waiting for Wade to give in. Wade frowned at him, before looking down at the tree, trying to figure it out without the smug spider's help. 

**Webbing, dumbass.** White snarked. Wade grumbled, throwing his head back in defeat after a few more minutes, throwing up his hands. 

"Spidey!" He surrendered. 

Peter's smile turned amused and affectionate. “Coming Wade.” He asked, pushing off the sofa and swinging over the tree blocking most of the doorway. "What do you need, head elf?" 

Wade smiled at him when Peter joined him on the snowy porch. "Web it and use your sexy strength to drag it to the stand?" 

Peter nodded with a smile, "You got it." Happy to do anything to help Wade. "Good thing I brought my web shooters, then huh?" 

Wade rolled his eyes. _When doesn't he bring his webs?_ **He has an addiction to preparedness, it's going to turn unhealthy one day.** Yellow and White commented. 

"I could see that." Wade replied to the voices as he watched Peter pull the large tree out of the doorway with one hand, before adjusting the settings on his web shooters and wrapping up the tree. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "What, now? Me having my webs?" He looked up from checking the strands seeing Wade nod, his bell jingling with the motion. "Remember when we went to the beach and I didn't have them." At Wade's groan, which was echoed by the boxes in his head, Peter continued. "Because you said 'Petey it's the beach, why would you need them at the beach!' And then what happened Wade? Yellow? White? What happened?" 

Wade rolled his eyes as Peter lifted the tree onto his slim shoulder, carrying it easily to the waiting tree stand. "You know smug isn't sexy, Spidey. Even with the jingle hat and tight sweater covered in us kissing in our suits. ‘I told you so’ Parker is my least favorite Parker." 

"We got sucked into an alternate reality, is what happened! And then had to wait for Dr. Strange all because we couldn't swing to the portal! Two extra days Wade! In a weird goopy universe because I left them on my desk at your request. " Peter said, ignoring his boyfriend's words as he placed and secured the tree in the stand, cutting the webbing from it and letting the full branches spring free. 

Wade rolled his eyes, shrugging off his coat and pointing to the tree's bare spot on the front left. “Make sure the bad branches are in the back, boy scout.” 

Peter pouted at him before looking at the clear bare spot he put in the front, just as his aunt came out with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa for them.

"Honestly, Peter, and you wonder why you're still the second elf." She tutted, much to Wade's approval. 

Peter groaned at his rookie mistake proving Wade’s point once more. He shook his head, turning the tree even as his grumbling turned to laughter.

The three managed to get the cabin completely decorated, no room left untouched by Christmas cheer. The kitchen had plates of candy canes, cookies and snowmen littering every surface. Three doorways were marked by mistletoe and even the bathrooms had little Santas, reindeer, and snowflakes in the windows. Wade had done it again, it looked amazing under his direction. Peter might complain every year about wanting a turn as the head elf, however it was more tradition then thinking he could create something as magical as Wade could. The only part left unfinished was the tree. They never started the tree without Ellie and this year the twelve year old had a plan for how she wanted it to look. Ellie having revealed a magical vision for the tree this year, sharing her father's obsession with Christmas with gusto. 

When Christmas Eve finally rolled around Wade was finishing the last batch of cookies with May before Ellie arrived. The two worked hard to fill the house with the smell of cinnamon, chocolate and nutmeg. Both knowing that even though they had brought cookies they wouldn't survive the night between Peter, Ellie and Wade's eating habits. Peter sat at the table nearby, Christmas music filling the two story cabin, as he watched the two. Peter was content to sit and talk with two of his favorite people in the world and wait for his chance to lick the spoons. The thirty year old spider was still banned from helping in the kitchen after one to many kitchen fires. May had warned Wade, however, Wade had, at first, ignored it believing he could help the poor college student eat more real food. It lasted about a month before Wade had surrendered, forbidding Peter from cooking and then even allowing the man to help him when Wade came over and cooked for him. 

“Your reward, my wonderful second elf.” Wade smiled, handing the bowl and spoon he had been using, putting the last batch in the oven. 

Peter smiled broadly, quickly scraping the bowl clean, only looking up at the sound of a jeep tearing through the snowy driveway. Wade blinked away his daydream and the sight of Peter's tongue doing the tango with the batter covered spoon at the sound.

"Ellie!" Wade yelled, Yellow echoing Wade's spoken words within his head. 

May smiled from the sofa sitting up a bit to see Wade run out to greet Ellie. Peter smiled following him out the door to help Preston, knowing that as soon as Ellie and Wade saw each other, everything else would be lost to them. 

"Ellie Belly!" Wade cried, picking her up and hugging her close. 

"Dad!" She cried jumping into his arms and clinging to him. "Look, it still fits!" She smiled pulling down her zipper to show him the Deadpool Christmas sweater under her coat. 

"Sweet! I'll have to change and put in my Spidey one! Then we’ll all match!" His voice bouncing with cheer and joy as he carried her into the house. 

Peter smiled watching the two, closing Ellie's car door behind her. "Hi Emily. Need help unpacking." He said walking around to her by the trunk.

Emily looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think? Her decoration collection is getting as big as yours. This place looks great by the way. Thanks for doing this Pete, Ellie was really excited to come out here." 

Peter shrugged off her thanks, taking the two bins of Christmas items in one arm and slinging their bags over his shoulders. "It wasn't anything, I knew they'd enjoy it." 

Emily rolled her eyes at his dismissal of praise, he was worse than Wade. "You guys didn't forget the eggnog this year did you?" She asked, slamming the trunk closed and following after him into the cabin.

Peter shook his head at the only agent to ever know his secret. "I remembered the adults this time, don't worry. We divided up jobs a lot easier with living together this year." 

"Good." Emily smiled, happy that Wade had accepted Peter's confession and trusted it to be true. She watched Peter put the boxes by the tree and carry up their things before sitting down next to May. 

"Merry Christmas, May. It's good to see you again this year."

The two women chatted and watched as Wade and Ellie were consumed with each other. Wade placed her traditional Santa hat over Ellie’s long brown hair as they planned out the tree waiting for Peter to return. No one could deny how heavy the influence of his daughter's hate for his old life and Spider-Man's love had shaped and pushed Wade to be the better man that he was today. Ellie had spent a few years refusing to see him only to find she was more like her father than anyone cared to realize. The two currently seated by the fire bouncing back and forth between topics faster than Quicksilver's feet, neither getting lost in the flow. 

When all was said and done Ellie's planned tree was beautiful, if a bit chaotic. The lights twinkled rainbows and the shimmering ornaments reflected them brightly. She had Peter hang from a web to drop the tinsel like proper snow and pick her up and lower her down to put the large star topper from a web. Wade couldn't help but praise her, ecstatic at how wonderful it looked. It finally felt like Christmas with Ellie here with them, munching away on too many cookies. 

"It looks great Ellie." Peter chimed kissing Wade's cheek, squeezing his arm softly knowing the soft hearted man was overwhelmed. "I'll heat up some of Aunt May's hot chocolate." 

"Are you allowed to heat up hot chocolate, Peter?" Ellie questioned from her father's other side, sticking to him like glue no matter how old she was. 

Wade laughed heartily at his daughter’s words, along with May and Emily. Peter’s reputation in the kitchen preceding him. 

"I can manage a microwave, thank you very much. If I couldn’t, I never would have survived college before meeting Wade. Don't listen to your father's exaggerations! I'm not completely incapable in the kitchen." 

Ellie looked up at her father with a questioning brow, not believing Peter. Wade shook his head down at her, mouthing. "He's completely incapable."

"I heard that, Wade!" Peter cried from the kitchen, with his back turned to them.

Wade blinked, releasing a soft ‘meep’ at being caught. Wade snickered with Ellie as they followed Peter into the kitchen. Strictly for more cookies, not supervision.

"Pete. It's video evidence, eyewitnesses accounts and very compelling testimonies from both your own Aunt, Ellie and Wade. Not just Wade's grand stories of destruction spanning back nine years." Emily said, turning to look at Peter still sitting next to May on the sofa.

"Did I ever tell you the time Peter tried to make me breakfast for Mother's Day. It was so sweet. The fire department thought it was adorable." May laughed remembering the horrid beeping she and Ben had woken up to. 

Peter rolled his eyes with a shake of his head grumbling to himself as he poured the milk into mugs for them. His cheeks flushing as May continued to share the embarrassing tale. 

Ellie chuckled at Peter's torment, happy it wasn't her for once. Her father and Emily normally would have already started sharing embarrassing stories of her throughout the years. Ellie smiled at the work everyone had put in this year, especially Peter. When Emily had pushed five years ago for Ellie to see her father once more and she finally allowed Wade back into her life, Spider-Man was a big part of it. Ellie had been overjoyed that Spider-Man had taken interest in her father and when he stayed by her father's side relentlessly, she finally started giving the man behind the mask a chance. The young girl worried about Peter being able to handle her father's quickly changing moods and impulse control, not trusting him with Wade. Peter had only won her over after two years of continued support of Wade, never giving up on her father regardless of his mistakes and bumps in the road. Peter ended up spending almost as much time with her as Wade did and she had to admit that Peter fit in perfectly with them. She also admitted that without him her father wouldn’t have become what she knew he could be. She loved Peter. She loved him for her father. She loved him for them. Her father's best friend had always been there for both of them whenever and however they needed it. 

Ellie smiled watching him as she stuffed a sugar and peanut butter cookie into her mouth at the same time. She walked closer to him suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Peter, Ellie squeezing him in a tight embrace.

Her mouth full as she spoke. "Thanks, Peter. This place is awesome, the lights are perfect. I can't wait for our snow war!" 

Peter returned her hug, waving away her thanks, he would do this a thousand times for them. "No, big deal Ellie. What's the point of finally having money if I can't spend it on you and Wade. And don't talk with your mouthful, gross." Peter rolled his eyes looking down at the girl who without knowing him had picked up Wade's eating habits. "It's only cute when your father does it." 

Ellie frowned at the double standard rolling her eyes before spotting the homemade candy. "Sweet, you made candy canes again!" Ellie cried, grabbing one. "Yours are so much better than the ones from the store."

"I have a way with candy canes, my dearest Ellie." Wade smiled, slapping Peter's ass gently with a wink. 

Wade's words made Peter's blush return darker than before. _Dammit I'm never going to be able to enjoy his candy canes again._ Peter thought woefully as Wade wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

Ellie sat waiting for her chocolate, popping a cane into her mouth. She smiled at her father as he held tight to Peter. His scarred face and hands on full display under his Spider-Man themed Christmas sweater, his eyes glowing with happiness. 

"Soo," Ellie started biting into the cane, breaking the two from their bubble of affection. "Emily said you two finally got your fuckin’ shit together. Are you two really finally a bonafide thing now?" Ellie said, pointing her candy cane at the two of them as she chewed on the piece in her mouth. 

Wade turned from his spot curled around Peter’s back, his jaw going slack. "Damn baby girl! I know your a terrifying pre-teen now but Christ on a rocking horse stop soundin' grown, my heart can't take it. Watch the cussin’!” Wade cried, clenching his chest dramatically falling back against the counter. 

Peter rolled his eyes at Wade's version of reprimanding the apple of his eye. "Wade, you cursing is just encouraging her." Peter said, “And yes, you have finally gotten your Christmas wish." A smile on Peter's lips as he reached for the marshmallows. 

Ellie ignored them, throwing up her hands in relief. "Thank God! Took you forever, I thought Peter would explode if he held it in anymore." Ellie groaned, flopping her hands and head down on the kitchen table, just as dramatic as her father and just as happy as they were with their new relationship status. 

Peter couldn't help but smile at her approval even as he shook their antics. Ellie having cornered Peter two years ago about how Peter kept looking at her father like Wade hung the moon and stars themselves. When she had discovered Peter's love for Wade, Ellie was more than enthusiastic about the idea of ‘a them’. Though she had pointedly ended the conversation with a warning, one that was chillingly specific and worthy of the daughter of Deadpool. 

"You might be right Ellie, my dearest. He was a mess that day. I thought he might climb up a wall and wrap himself up in a web all day." Wade chuckled, giving Peter a crooked smile as he took two mugs and adding marshmallows before picking them up to take to Emily and May. 

Peter rolled a hand through his hair placing a steaming mug in front of Ellie, picking up a mug for Wade and himself, both not knowing how close that was to accurate. 

**You made him wait so long, it's a surprise he's here at all.** White taunted for the hundredth time. 

Wade shook his head slightly, brushing off White's words with a smile kissing Peter's blushing cheek. "Cute." 

Peter smiled taking a double take at Wade’s smile as Ellie thanked him and headed back to the living room to sit May and Preston, wanting more stories of a young Peter. He pulled Wade back to him when he went to follow her, kissing him properly. Wade relaxed into the kiss, moving the hot mugs from between them so he could melt against his Spidey. A soft hum left his lips as his mind fell into a pleasant silence at the feeling of Peter's lips and chest pressed against his. Peter smiled up at him, when they parted.

"You were well worth the wait. I love you, Wade." Peter whispered to him, kissing him again.

Wade relaxed at the second tender kiss smiling at how well Peter could calm his doubts. "I love you too, Box whisper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy it. Part two will be out as soon as I finish it. Stay safe everyone and seasons greetings! 
> 
> I really do appreciate every kudo, comment, bookmark and subscription. You guys really keep me inspired to write.  
> Stay safe everyone and if you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)! ❤️


End file.
